Not Human
by Eastern Wolf
Summary: "How can you be so sure that what you feel for me is love? After all we are not human." Rosalie and Edward's story from the beginning...


Chapter 1: One of Us

1933

Greed. People say that no matter what, everyone is made of greed, and at some point your desire and want for something is going to be your destruction. My desire for human blood was my destruction. The want I felt for it was just too much to bear, it was consuming me. Everyday it killed me a little. But I knew that I had to stop this, I had to save what little humanity was left of me, I had to stop being a monster. Not for me, but for Carlisle he was like a father to me, he saved me because he saw something in me, something that I wasn't even sure if I had. He thought highly of me, so of course when I rebelled myself against him and his ways of living, he was hurt. Esme was also hurt, but they both had hope that I eventually would come back. And I did, it took me three months but I did. They now were living in Rochester. It had been a week since I came back, asking them for forgiveness of the awful son I've been. They took me in with arms wide open but I still felt uneasy.

"Son?" Carlisle's voice broke my thoughts. And I heard his.

"You are still planning on taking me to meet those people aren't you?" I said. Our small family was invited over for dinner with one of the wealthiest families in Rochester. Carlisle was planning on going but he wanted me there, and I still didn't want to be near humans so I had refuse to go but he was insisting which would probably lead to him succeeding…

"Come on Edward it would do you good to go out with us, as a family." He told me.

"You know how I feel about this, besides those people probably just want us to go to their house to brag about their money." I said. And I knew I was right they were all the same.

"That's not true, they want to get to know the new doctor in town and his family." He said smiling.

"Don't fool yourself with these rich humans Carlisle, they are all the same. You think too highly of them, they are all full of greed." I uttered. Remembering my previous thoughts on the subject.

"We all are son." He said, and at this I had to laugh.

"Not you, you are the most noble and selfless person I've ever met. And I thank you for believing in me and taking me back, since I haven't had a chance to tell you." I told him sincerely. He smiled.

"Don't thank me. But come with us tonight." He insisted. I shook my head.

"Fine, I'll accompany you." I wasn't exactly happy about this but I wanted to make Carlisle happy so I did what I had to. "_Thank you son_." He thought and left.

* * *

We were outside the Hales house and I was beginning to question myself about why was I here again. I had to remember that it was all for Carlisle's sake. He rang the doorbell and we waited, I braced myself for all the human food I would have o ingest tonight it was going to be a very long night. An old man opened the door and I had to assume he was a butler. "_Well now I have seen it all, these people most be angels, at least they are not human_. _They can't be_." The man thought. I rolled my eyes at this.

"Good night Doctor Cullen you and your family are expected at the dinning room, please come in an follow me." The butler said.

"Thank you." Carlisle told the man. We all followed him. The house was huge; these humans really had a lot of money. We entered the dinning room and saw all the members of the Hale family standing and smiling, their faces were all pretty shocked; it was always like this, humans couldn't help but admire our unnatural beauty.

"_They are so beautiful. How can anyone look like that? Stop it they are not as beautiful as me. You are the most beautiful of all Rosalie, no one compares to you"_

I looked at the responsible of these thoughts. A tall, blonde girl, she was very beautiful not vampire beautiful of course but beautiful. She stood there with a smile, a fake one. Apparently she was angry at us, as ridiculous as that sounds, she liked being the center of attention which was probably going to be hard with us.

"Doctor Cullen, it's nice to finally meet you. This is my family, my wife and my beautiful daughter Rosalie. " Mr. Hale said shaking Carlisle's hand. They all smiled and bowed at us.

"It's lovely meeting you all, this is my wife Esme, and my brother Edward." Carlisle said. Oh yes, I was supposed to be Carlisle's brother since he looked far too young to be my father. I smiled at them, Mrs. Hale seemed to have the reaction all we women had when I did that, but this Rosalie girl didn't. I was very confused which is very unlike me since I can read everyone so well.

"So, shall we sit down and proceed with dinner?" Mr. Hale asked.

"We shall." Carlisle said. And so we did. I was sitting across from Rosalie whose thoughts were starting to make me believe that she disliked me the most, of all the Cullens. I didn't know why but I had decided I'd do everything in my power to make her like me, because it might sound to vain but everyone liked me. Especially women.

The maid brought us all our food and the dinner started, mostly Carlisle and Mr. Hale which now wanted us to call "Raymond" were talking about the town finances and economy and such, Esme and Mrs. Hale were talking about the house decoration and the upcoming nuptials of Rosalie. Well that could explain why she had no interest at all on me, no it couldn't. I mean that had never stopped women for showing a slight of attraction towards me. Unless she was really in love, young love, I had read of it multiple times but didn't quite understand it I've never experienced it myself. But I doubt that was the case since not even once this fiancé of hers had crossed her mind. I looked at her while she ate, she just couldn't wait for this to be over. She seemed to have very shallow thoughts too. She caught me looking at her and raised and eyebrow, I smiled my charming smile should I say. "_Who does this guy think he is?_ " Okay so the smile is not going to work.

"Edward it's such a beautiful night, why don't you and Ms. Hale go out for a walk?" Esme uttered. I paid so much attention to all of Rosalie's thoughts that when Esme said this I was caught off guard. "_Oh no.._" Rosalie thought. I smiled at this.

"It would be my pleasure, if Ms. Hale accepts of course." I said looking at her. Now she couldn't refuse.

"I would be delighted." She lied. I was the only one that knew that her smile was fake.

"Well in that case, please excuse us." I said standing up and offering her my arm.

She took it and we went to the garden.

The night was beautiful had I been alone I would have been enjoying myself but Rosalie's thoughts about me and my arm being too cold were distracting.

"So, Ms. Hale." I started to speak but was soon interrupted by her.

"Rosalie, please call me Rosalie. I hate being call Ms. Hale." She uttered.

"Well then, Rosalie. I heard you are getting married so now your name will be Mrs. what?" I asked. I already knew the answer to this question but still.

"Mrs. King." She said quite proudly.

"It suits you." I said.

"And why is that?" She asked.

"I'm not sure. You still are too young to get married you know." I told her. And it was true she was only 18 well in comparison to me I might look 17 but I was actually 32. Well who was I to question her anyway, maybe she was in love.

"Young?" She said disbelievingly. "I'm eighteen if I don't get married now I never will."

"Are you in love?" It came out of nowhere but since I was having a hard time figuring her out I had to ask.

"Pardon?" She said.

"Excuse me I'm just curious. Are you in love with the man you are about to marry?" I asked once more.

"Well don't get this the wrong way I really don't want to be rude but it's really none of your business." She told me.

"It's fine if you don't want to tell me, and about being rude don't worry about it, you've been rude al night." I said. She gasped at this. It was true but I said it just to annoy her. She stopped walking and stood in front of me.

"How dare you? I've been nothing but polite to you not that you deserve it or anything." She said.

"Oh please Rose, can I call you Rose? Since the moment I walked through the door it was pretty much obvious that you didn't like me, I have no idea why but you dislike for some reason." I said.

"Wow, how egocentric can anyone get, I don't dislike you, well now I do but I didn't dislike you at first I was simply indifferent to you and since you are so self centered you just can't stand it. And don't ever call me Rose again." She was fuming.

"Well now you just lied to my face, not very polite of you. Manners are essential for a lady of class." I told her, apparently unleashing the beast.

"Are you implying that I have no class?" She practically yelled at me. Putting her finger on my chest, she looked a little surprised at how hard and cold it was. I looked down and stared at her finger.

"No, I'm not. Would you be so kind and take your finger off me?" I asked.

She smiled.

"Most men would be glad that I barely even touch them." She said.

"Well I'm not like most men." I simply said, and I wasn't.

"Yes, I've noticed." She told me.

"You are not like most women either. You show not even the slightest interest in me. You most be really in love with your fiancé, I feel sorry for him." I uttered.

"So this is what it's all about, because I don't like you? You really are over your head Mr. Cullen. You are too vain for your own good." She told me. Wow she really thought low of me now. I found it quite amusing. But it also kind of hurt my ego.

"Look whose talking." I said. She sighed and rolled her eyes.

"It is evident that it's impossible for you to be civilized, maybe we should go back in." She said looking away from me.

"Perhaps." I said.

She walked to my side and gave me her arm, without even looking at me. I smiled and took it. We went back inside. She being silent all the way there, though her thoughts were pretty loud, about me being a jerk mostly. We entered the living room were everyone now was, Carlisle and Esme stood up.

"We were just waiting for you to leave." Carlisle said.

"Such a shame, you are welcome anytime you want." Mr. Hale said.

"Thank you all for your hospitality." Esme said with a huge smile on her face.

"We will get going now." Carlisle said. We all bowed at them.

"Ms. Hale, it's been a real pleasure." I told Rosalie.

"Oh, the pleasure it's all mine Mr. Cullen." She lied. She gave me her hand; I took it and lay a kiss on it. It had been a pleasure I found her very intriguing. I thought I would never see Rosalie again. Boy was I wrong.

* * *

A week passed, and I was coming home because I've been out hunting. I was near the house when I smelled it, blood. Human blood to be more accurate. Lots of it. What's going on?

"_Kill me please please just let this be over KILL ME.!" _

"_I had to do it, it was for the best."_

"_Poor girl, oh my."_

I recognize Esme's and Carlisle's voices but there was one I didn't. The girl's.

I entered and Carlisle was waiting for me.

"I had to do it Edward, she was dying." Carlisle told me. At that moment everything that had happened passed through his head. Rosalie. I got into the room where she was and saw her lying down emotionless covered in blood, Esme at her side.

"You shouldn't have done this." I told Carlisle. "It's too dangerous now will have to leave."

"Edward she was dying."

"What if she wanted that?" I asked him. At the moment I was sure that's what she wanted.

"What's done is done son. " He told.

Rosalie Hale was becoming one of us.


End file.
